The Way It Should Be
by Reach For Me
Summary: Chloe and Derek just want to be together without people always watching them. One-shot!


**This is a one-shot of Chloe and Derek. I don't usually use third person POV, so please bear with me if I make a mistake. And I'm sorry to those reading my other fanfic, "Losing Yourself"; I'll try and update it soon. I've just had writers block, and I want to make the chapter at least 5 pages long for you guys.**

**Also, this story is slightly OOC in my opinion. I tried to keep the characters the way they usually are, but it was late and I was tired, so this is how it came out...**

**Anyway, please enjoy this one-shot! :D**

* * *

><p>Chloe leaned back against the warmth underneath her. Derek was sitting with her on the couch, the two of them cuddling. Derek's arms were around Chloe's waist, his thumbs rubbing absentminded circles. They were lying down, one of Derek's legs stretched was off to the side, foot resting on the ground. His other leg was bent and pressed against the couch. His back was pressed against the arm of the couch. Chloe was lying in between his legs, her head lying on his shoulder.<p>

After everything that had happened, Chloe felt so relaxed to be able to be with Derek. Everybody (Tori, Simon, Kit, Lauren, Derek, and Chloe) were all still in Pennsylvania in their hotel. Kit and Aunt Lauren went into town to rent a movie, to give everybody something to do. The adults also thought that it would be good to have a change of pace form our daily activities.

Simon was always talking to Kit, his father, and Derek, or drawing. He hadn't really said a whole lot to Chloe since they reached Pennsylvania, and Simon never really talked to Tori before anyway. Tori was usually hanging around her, as she didn't have anything else to do since Simon and Derek didn't talk to her. Tori had been having it rather hard, still in grief over her dead mother even though she really hated her. Derek and Chloe tried to talk to each other, but Lauren was always watching them, Simon and Kit were always talking to Derek, and Tori was always hanging around Chloe.

Not that Chloe would complain about Tori. She actually enjoyed her company, since Tori had hated Chloe at first. But Chloe wanted to spend time with Derek, her boyfriend, every once in a while. This was their chance.

Since the lights were off for their movie, Chloe and Derek could be together without the others bothering them. Simon was sitting on the floor at the foot of the chair where Tori was sitting with her legs up. Kit and Lauren occupied the other love seat in the room. Simon had said that he wanted to sit on the floor, so Chloe and Derek took the couch for themselves. The TV still cast a dim glow of light around the room, but luckily for Derek and Chloe, everybody was too engrossed in the movie to pay attention to the two of them.

Chloe turned her head up towards Derek who was staring at her. A blush started to creep up Chloe's face. A slow smile spread across Derek's face at how adorable Chloe looked to him. He loved the way she always looked so shy and embarrassed when ever she caught him staring at him. He brought one of his hands up to stroke her face. More red tinted Chloe's cheeks as she smiled at him. Derek leaned down to kiss her forehead before they refocused on the movie.

"Ah," Lauren said when the movie was over. "That was good movie wasn't it. It's getting kind of late; we should start getting back to our own rooms. Chl-" Lauren cut off when she looked over at where Chloe and Derek were.

The two of them had fallen asleep, their fingers intertwined on Chloe's stomach. Lauren's mouth dropped open and started to move, no words coming out, as if it was a silent stutter. Tori and Simon's eyes widened and Kit said nothing, only stared.

Derek sensed the tension in his sleep, because of his werewolf abilities, of course, and woke up. He yawned and stretched his free arm before glancing at the others in the room. He was confused because of the staring, then realized why. Derek's face took on a reddish tone as he turned his head back to Chloe and started to wake her up. Chloe opened her eyes tiredly at the sound of Derek's voice. She looked up at his face.

"Nn…What?" she asked, still groggy from sleep.

Derek responded by glancing at the area of the room Kit, Lauren, Simon, and Tori occupied. Chloe followed his gaze and .her eyes widened. She flew into a sitting position, cheeks on fire as she flattened her hair.

This was what she hated. All Chloe wanted was to spend time with Derek. But they couldn't do that without getting a weird look form everybody around them. She _loved_ Derek, but she couldn't be with him with all of _them_ around.

Simon seemed okay with it, Kit was just being a father about it, Lauren an overprotective aunt, and Tori just seemed slightly disgusted by it. Tori couldn't seem to get past the fact that Derek was a werewolf.

Derek reached out and squeezed her hand. He leaned in and kissed her cheek before getting up and exiting to the boys' room. Chloe's eyes followed him as he left, gaze falling to the floor as the other guys left the room.

Tori and Lauren just got ready for bed without saying anything.

That night, when Chloe was lying in bed., she couldn't help but think about Derek. About their relationship. About how happy she was. Chloe couldn't remember the last time she had felt like this. Back in Buffalo, she never really felt like she had a close relationship with her friends. Never felt like she _really_ liked a boy. Now she did.

Chloe knew that Derek felt the same way. He was never open about things. But Chloe could tell that he was trying to make it clear to everybody that they were in love and were going to keep dating, whether they were all against it or not. Chloe loved this. She loved him.

In the morning, Lauren turned to Chloe and said, "I accept it, okay?" and walked out of the room to go get breakfast. The guy's knocked on the door just then and Tori opened it. When Derek walked in last, Chloe ran to him and threw her arm around his neck and pulled him close in a tight in embrace.

"Chloe? Wha_"

"She said 'I accept'." I smiled up at him.

Derek's eyes widened before his mouth broke out in an amazing smile. He picked her up and spun around with her, laughing.

"I love you so much Chloe," Derek breathed into Chloe's hair after setting her down.

Chloe smiled into Derek's shoulder.

"I love you too."


End file.
